Changing the natural order
by dracoandthemalfoysarmy
Summary: Set right after the anime. Persona doesn't like the changes Mikan has brought about in the academy and he plans to bring back the natural order and he knows the one person who can do it. Lily, the controller of elements and feared by all. Natsume x OC
1. Chapter 1

AN; Hi Guys this is my first alice academy fanfic ...hope you guys like it... its Natsume X OC

READ AND REVIEW :)

It was dusk ...persona was standing on the terrace of a well hidden mansion in the northern forest. From here he could see all the different sections of the school campus. He was looking at the raven haired boy in the elementary school uniform. His train of thought was disturbed by a voice he heard.

" You called for me?" it said

.  
>"Yes I did ,Lily" he replied, and turned around to face the owner of the voice. She had dark brown wavy hair which one could sometimes mistake for black. . Her skin was extremely fair and Her eyes were icy blue. Her voice sounded cold and distant.<p>

Persona looked at her and smiled. She was his most valuable weapon ,she could control the four major elements earth ,wind ,fire and water. A year ago she had stopped going to school as both of them felt that it was a waste of time , her energy could be put to better use ,but now he had a new mission for her.

" I think its time for u to go back to school " he said breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

" School ?" her head shot up. " what's the reason ?" Lily asked knowing very well that persona won't send her to elementary B because he wants her to study .  
>" no reason in particular, it might be a good change for you ,besides a little school work won't Do you any harm.<br>Lily wasn't convinced but she knew better than to argue.

"So when do I start?" She asked "Tomorrow, Narumi has already been informed"  
>Persona replied and turned his back to her signalling the end of their meeting .<p>

He heard the young girl leave then turned his attention to central town where he zero down on the brunette who everyone was starting to become fond of ,even his black cat. This girl had barely been here for a year but hat managed single handedly to change a lot of things and that is what persona didn't like. She was Narumi's secret weapon ,to change the school for better,but persona had a few tricks up how sleeve, the natural order would return , he had faith in his secret weapon. It was time to remind Narumi who the boss is.

Lily went down to her room and opened her closet. It was mostly with clothes she used for training. On the side hung a weapon belt.

"Damn, where in the name of god is that uniform."she thought out loud while rummaging through the contents of her closet. She finally found it in one of the lower drawers neatly folded, untouched for nearly a year. She picked it up and threw it in the laundry basket from where it disappeared and five mins later reappeared fresh and clean on her bed.

She packed it along with some other clothes, her weapon belt and shoes. She had been staying at the mansion for almost a year, she had cut herself off from her school life completely. It had happened so suddenly that most people speculated that she had died on one of her missions. She left the room and closed the door behind her . On the driveway stood a, lone black car that would take her to the special star dorms. She got into the car.

It took about three mins for the car to reach the dorm. Leaving the bag in the car and got out. It seemed like only yesterday that she left. Nothing had changed.  
>It's was a red building that was three stories high. It had fifteen large rooms, of which only eight were in use since she had arrived in the academy over seven years ago. She quietly opened the door and entered the elegantly set up lobby. There were three corridors that led to each of the student principals rooms. In the center was a spiral staircase that opened up on the next floor. She started making her way to the third floor, where her room was. As she walked across the third floor corridor she noticed that four out of the six rooms were unoccupied. That meant that no student had been added to the special star ranks. The two occupied rooms were no.14 and no. 15 both of them empty at the present moment. For the first three years at the academy she was the only occupant of the whole floor . She liked it that way. Then one day a boy her age moved into room no.14 initially she hated the arrangement ,the didn't like sharing her floor with someone else. But ad time passed she ane the boy became rather fond of each other and the fact that persona started to train them together only strengthened their friendship.<br>Now that she looked at the shiny gold 14 on the door next to hers she felt guilty for not saying good bye to him. She wondered whether he too thought that she had died on a mission.

Curiosity overtook her ,she grabbed the handle of room 14 and turned it. She was surprised to find that he hadn't locked it. She entered the large room. It looked like a standard special star room it had a LCD mounted on the wall opposite the large bed , a writing desk with a comfortable chair in the corner. The air conditioner was on and the room was cool, a pleasant change from the hot outdoors.

There was a picture of two boys, one blonde and the other raven haired, on the side table next to the bed.

" Looks like he's still here " she said out loud as she walked towards the full length window and pulled the curtain a little. In the distance she could see the elementary school building. She gave out a sigh and walked out of the room and entered room no 15 , her room. It was almost the same as the previous room only difference was that she had a large black comfy sofa front of the tv and the bed had been pushed towards the corner. She switched on the air conditioner and locked the door. The driver had already got her bag up.

After she finished unpacking she was just about to sleep when she heard a voice ,  
>" I am telling you Ruka there was someone in my room !"<br>" I honestly don't see any difference your just tired , get some rest. I will see u in the morning ok?" Another voice replied.  
>Lily heard the door close and smiled , Natsume and Ruka had always been very close . They were the only people she liked talking to. They were the only people who understood her . She wondered how they will react when they see her in class tomorrow. Thinking about the priceless expressions on their faces she dozed off to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for reading the fic and those who took the time to review.  
>Sorry to keep you guys waiting Here goes.<br>_

The previous day ...

"Good morning class!" Narumi said as he entered elementary B wearing something that strongly resembled a middle class 18th century woman. His hair was tied up in a bun , a tiny tilted hat rested on is blond hair. His gloves went up beyond his elbows and his dress was long and flowing.

Everyone had got used to Narumi's crazy get ups by now but this was a little extreme, he even had make up on! The one thing all those present in class agreed on was that he made a very convincing woman, In fact it was almost scary.

"Asshole"said the raven haired latecommer to his teacher as he took his seat on the last bench.

" Natsume , you shouldn't be late on the first day!" said the hyper brunette who sat front it him.

"The first day should always start on a good note , so that the rest of the year is good too! But your attitude is so.." she wanted to continue lecturing her partner on the importance of punctuality when she realized that he wasn't paying any attention. She was about to scream at him for not listening but was force to abandon the exercise when Mr. Narumi demanded the attention of the whole class.

"Now since its the first day of the new academic year, let's start it on a fun note" the teacher addressed his class and continued. " I am sure you are wondering as to why I am wearing this unusual outfit." he was hoping to get an enthusiastic affirmative response, but instead he got a scattered murmur from which anyone could make out the most obvious phrase , ' Nah, not really' , for a second Narumi felt really disappointed but regained his cheerfulness pretty quick.  
>" I have an exciting new class activity that will help us bond more closely with each other!"he said.<p>

" We refuse to write love letters again !" said the boy with the levitation alice, loud enough for the whole class to hear and the support he got from is classmates was the kind that Narumi's ideas only got in his dreams.

" Its not love letters this time " the teacher tried to reassure his students at the same time wondering whether the love letter idea was really thatbad, the class on the other hand let out a collective sigh of relief.  
>"Today everyone is going to share with the class what you have for all these years protected so carefully ,any guesses.?"<br>"Money!"  
>"No"<br>"Food"  
>"No"<br>" Our Alices"  
>"Nope, but that's a good idea , I might use it for another activity."<br>"Anyway "the teacher continued "all of you will have to find out your partners your worst memories and fears ,but here is the tricky part you cannot directly ask them nor can the partner tell you ,also who ever finds out their partners fears first wins a 300 rabbit gift voucher for central town! you have one week , so all the best! "the teacher finally finished and was about to twirl out of class when Mikan raised her hand to ask question.  
>"Mr. Narumi , you didnt tell us why you are wearing this dress"<br>" Oh , it represents my fear, being mistaken for a woman." He said with a wink and left the class.  
>"For something that he is scared of he tries too hard." Hotaru said to no one in particular. Meanwhile Mikan realized that the task she had on her hands was not an easy one. she and Natsume were sort of friends now but there was no way he would tell her about his fears, this thought made her wonder what Natsume really feared. she would have to ask Tsubasa for help he usually knew what do do in such situations and she really needed that gift voucher, Hotary's birthday was coming and she had to buy her a decent gift this time round.<p>

Few hours later...

" So that's what is bothering you?" Tsubasa told the depressed looking girl after she had told him about 's little activity." look I cant really help you here , i dont know much about the guy , in fact you know more about him than i do, maybe you could ask Luca, if anyone would know it would be him." the senior concluded. Mikan's eyes lit up, never said anything about not friends and surely Luca would know.

"Thank you so much" she told the older boy and gave him a tight hug before running away.

She found Luca alone in the classroom with his rabbit. This was her chance,Natsume was nowhere close.

"Luca can I ask-" but she was cut off by the blonde boy before she could finish.

"I am not telling you anything about Natsume"he said firmly , in the process crushing any hope that Mikan had.

"Atleast give me a clue!" said Mikan desperate for any information, however small.

"No"

Mikan turned around and was about to walk away when Hotaru came up to her.

"Mikan..." she said.

" Don't you tell her anything! we promised!" Luca shouted out. Hotaru went on as though she hadn't heard the boy.

"Her, it might help, open it only when you are alone" she said and handed Mikan an took the envelope , "there is one thing you have to do for me in return,you have to tell me Luca's fear."Hotaru said at the same time reminding Mikan that there are no free lunches.

" That's easy, he fears loosing his rabbit" she replied and skipped in the privacy of her room she slowly opened the envelope not knowing what she would find in it. Inside it was a picture Mikan took it out and look at it . There was a girl in the picture who must have been about her age,she had dark hair and light blue eyes, Mikan could help but say 'cute!' out loud, then she looked at it more carefully the girl wore a three star badge her eyes were cold . Mikan flipped the photo over and noticed a date on it, it was exactly a year old. Below the date was a signature which clearly said**_ Lily._**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks guys for all the alerts and favorites'...really appreciate that you all liked the story . I know it's been a long while since I last updated but I promise that the next update will be within a week.

Anyway moving on without further ado.

* * *

><p>Natsume woke up drenched in sweat. The temperature of the room had risen. This dream had been haunting him for over a year now. Almost every night his memory reminded him of his cowardice and helplessness, how it was his entire fault, he was responsible for what happened that night, for what happened to her.<p>

He looked at the clock, 4:45_ damn it_. He tried to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, her voice screaming at him to run. He opened his eyes and pushed the covers off his body. The memory of that night and the pain that it brought just refused to go away. He walked towards the large window and stared at the northern forest, somewhere in there was Persona's bungalow . Natsume clearly remembered the first and the only time he had gone there.

**_Flashback_**

Natsume slowly limped through the academy gates, strong winds controlled by Lily had managed to drop him somewhere close. His face was covered in cuts, dust, bruises and grime, thus making it difficult to make out the stains left behind by falling tears. The minute he stepped onto academy grounds a black car stopped in front of him. The door was opened and Natsume quietly entered it. The car traveled thru the woods and stopped when it reached a magnificent house, outside stood persona who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well done, the mission was extremely successful" he told Natsume who was in no mood to listen persona's mindless chatter.

"What happened to her?"He asked his voice was raspy and low, he didn't even have enough energy to talk.

"I am so sorry, I know how much she meant to you but she couldn't make it. It was quite a blast u created I doubt anything could have survived it" he replied calmly as though he were answering questions about the weather.

Natsume felt the anger grow inside him. He wanted to kill persona then and there. He conjured a ball of fire in his hand but before he could cause any damage his body gave away, the last thing he heard before sinking into complete darkness was persona's laugh.

**_End of Flashback_**

Natsume ran his fingers through his hair, every part of him missed her, they had been to hell and back together she taught him how to survive in the academy as a dangerous ability type she helped him stand up against bullies she never left his side and even died to save him. Natsume could feel the guilt surging through his veins he felt guilty for not being able to save and for opening up to Mikan, he knew Lily wouldn't approve of his friendship with Mikan she always reminded him not to get to close to people in order to protect them but he couldn't help it Mikan was his pain killer, a pain killer for the hurt he felt because of Lily's absence.

* * *

><p>Mikan's eyes slowly opened as the rays of the rising sun penetrated her room. She found herself amongst old Alice academy year books. She had stayed up all night trying find out who this Lily girl was, but she hadn't found much, if anything it created even more confusion in her head. According to one of the numerous year books she was a special star student, then why did the picture she was given show Lily as a three star? There were hardly any pictures of this girl and her last name wasn't mentioned anywhere. She had so many questions but no one would give her an answer. As Mikan walked to class she came to the conclusion that her questions will remain forever unanswered, little did she know she was in for a surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Old memories were rushing back to Lily as she wore the elementary school uniform. It suddenly seemed like yesterday that she had dressed up for school. Moments spent with Natsume, Ruka and Yoichi kept replying in her mind. She had almost forgotten how much fun it was to bully Narumi. She carefully pinned the special star badge to her uniform then picked up her bag and left the room after making sure Natsume wasn't anywhere close. She wanted to make an entrance and she couldn't be too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsume sat down on his spot between Mikan and Ruka on the last bench.<p>

"Good morning" Mikan said in her usual and bright tone.

"Huh" Natsume replied also in his usual tone secretly glad Mikan hadn't forgotten to wish him.

"Can I ask you something?" Mikans voice was low, she wasn't sure whether her partner was in a mood for a question and answer session, especially about a topic she was sure, wasn't his favorite but she needed to know , she needed to find out his fear in order to help him and win the central town voucher.

Natsume turned his attention to the brunette sitting next to him, assuming this to be a yes Mikan continued,

" Umm…erm….ehh….w-who is …Lily? She was surprised that she had managed to get the words out of her mouth but she wasn't as surprised at the reaction she got. Natsume turned his head around and said in a cold and distant voice, "no one".

Mikan decided to let the topic rest before it caused any major damage to her friendship with her partner, if only she had noticed the look she was receiving from Ruka would she have realized that she had caused more damage than she was aware of.

* * *

><p>AN: i know its short but i promise the next one will be longer . READ AND REVIEW


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! BUT IMPORTANT!

HEY! Sorry, I had sort of given up no this story, but I guess I want to continue it now.. So the fourth chapter should be up soon! Also would anyone like to co-write this story with me? Thanks! Love you all!


End file.
